Gone in a second
by CasualtyForever
Summary: Sam is pinned between a tree and a van, if they moved her or it she will die, it's holding her together... Her last moments and words the he team POSSIBLY EMOTIONAL decided to take this further than the original 1 shot...
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know I took this from the film signs... Only because it's a great film ( this is probably a one shot. And yes this is like my current fic I had this idea while I was writing it but didn't want to kill everyone then... I know it's slightly un realistic but here it is...Please r&r :D**

* * *

Dixie and Jeff had just arrived at the scene of a major road accident. Dixie was getting really worried and Jeff knew it was because she hated seeing dead people.  
"Dix look it's ok." Jeff said hugging her tightly as the ambulance pulled up  
"Right come on." Dixie and Jeff had been told which casualty they would be treating, they had a lady who was pinned between and tree and van. They ran up to her and were shocked by what they saw...  
"Oh god" Jeff said staring at who he saw before him.  
"S..Sam" Dixie said.  
"It's bad" Sam said between tears.  
"Th..the van is holding me together if.. You move it I die." Sam said before bursting into tears.  
"Sshhh Sam don't worry... We will give you pain relief" Jeff said as Dixie was unable to speak as he gave Sam lots and lots of pain relief so she couldn't feel anything  
"I'm... Right though aren't I" Sam said breaking down. Jeff looked down at her where she was pinned, he could immediately tell she was right.  
"Y..yes" Jeff said unable to speak properly.  
"Oh.. God there was so many things I wanted to do, why me why now, I wanted to finish my course of specialty training emergency medicine, I... I'm only on my 4th year. Dixie couldn't bear to see Sam so helpless, the woman she new, the ex army invincible woman was in front of her, if they moved the van even a centre metre she would fall apart.  
"Don't worry princess we will call people for you... You're family?" Jeff asked between tears that he was trying to hold, to look strong for SAMs last day.  
"They're.. In canada... Oh god I'm never going to see them again." Jeff let the tears flow freely.  
"Hold on we can ring them but first stay with Dixie I will get the ED down to see you as I think we can agree they are your closest friends right?" Jeff asked with fresh tears streaming down his face. Sam slowly nodded. Jeff walked away and immediately rung Zoe.

* * *

"Hello"  
"Zoe, it's Jeff you all need to come here now, well anyone who knows Sam and is friends with her. Do you have enough people to cover."  
Zoe could hear Jeff crying over the phone.  
"Err yes why what's up" Zoe asked really concerned  
"Sam is pinned between a tree and van and she will die if they move her or it, she wants you guys to say goodbye.  
"Oh my god" Zoe said in tears we will be there ASAP  
"Where are you?" She added  
"Only down the road, you know Georgia close"  
"Ok" Zoe replied in tears at what she had just heard and hung up.

* * *

"EMERGENCY STAFF MEETING" she yelled in tears causing everyone to stare at her but she didn't care.  
"Err Zoe what's up?" Tess asked along with all the staff who had gathered.  
"Ok everyone can go except Tom, Charlie, tess, Mac, Noel, Louise, fletch,Jamie, Robyn, Aofie, Dylan, Linda, nick and Lloyd." All the other staff slowly left and Zoe shouted.  
"Get a move on then." As she broke down in tears.  
"What's up Zoe" tess asked again.  
"S..Sam, she's been in an accident pinned in between a lorry and tree, it's holding her together and if they move it she died, but she is also gradually losing blood. She wants us so she can say goodbye."  
Tom broke down and Dylan actually stared crying.  
"Ok look she's only down the road we have enough other staff to cover for us. So we are going to run there."

* * *

Jeff had just rung Sams mum who had put it on loudspeaker so that the whole family could hear and he had explained and had held the phone up to Sam.  
"H..hello" Sam said  
"As you know this is my last day... It's horrible knowing I'm never going to see you ever again, mum I wanted to thank you for always being there, and for teaching me to cook. Dad you helped me with my football and other sports, it may seem silly but with out you I probably wouldn't be at all fit and healty. Danny and joe I guess we haven't always got along but it's brother sister love hate, I have always loved you guys for my whole life, up untill the end. I love you so much and thanks for being the best family I could dream of." Sam said just as she hung up.

* * *

The doctors and nurses then arrived charging last the police, running into a broken Jeff.

"Ok you all stand and watch and go up in groups. "The team did exactly what he said and stood around Sam who almost smiled to see them.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming, you know what has happened and you guys are my closet friends, I just wanted to say good bye and thank you, don't worry I feel no pain. The group were all I tears as Dixie and Jeff stepped forward.

"hi guys, I wanted to thank you, for coming you rush around saving lives everyday. You are truly the best paramedics I have ever known."

"thanks sam, you were always great at doing handoffs to, you were very strong and a great doctor. We will never forget you." They said stepping back.

* * *

Sam signalled for fletch Tess Charlie and Lloyd.

"hi guys, you are some of the best nurses I have ever known. Lloyd you are efficient and keep everyone going. Charlie and tess, you help loads of people each day and you have always been there for me when I'm struggling. And fletch you light up the hospital." SAMs voice was growing weaker.

"sam we love you, we will never forget you and you were one of the best doctors I have ever known." Lloyd said on behalf of the group as no one else seemed able to talk.

* * *

"Big Mac, Noel Louise you guys were amazing you may not have been doctors but Louise you're efficiency and Noel your ability to keep the ed under control and Big Mac you're great spirits are some of the things I will really miss."

"Sam I'm not sure whether you were doing the medical stuff right but you were a great doctor and we will miss you." Noel said as Louise and Mac were breaking down.

* * *

Next Sam spoke to Aofie Jamie and Robyn.

"hi guys, you should live you're life while you're young, you guys are amazing, so energetic and I admire it. You guys will go really far, Robyn you and Jamie are so kind and Aofie I have always thought you were like me. Thanks"

"Sam you have faced the army I didn't think you would end like this but you were amazing and I will never forget you." Jamie said for the group as they stepped away crying and Robyn looked ready for death.

* * *

"Nick, Zoe thanks for hiring, me you're ED us definitely the best in the world, no matter what the inspectors say, thanks so much for giving me the best job I could gave dreamed of." Sam said stopping to cry for a second.

"Sam.. You were one of are best doctors I don't know how we will cope with out you but I know you will always be there somewhere." Nick said as Zoe was clearly un able to talk.

* * *

"Dylan I know are marriage didn't work out but I couldn't of got through the army without you, I will miss you're awkwardness and social skills as well as you're attitude towards patients."

"s..Sam I will miss you, I love you" Dylan managed to say before breaking down.

* * *

"Tom, I... We were going to try for kids this weekend, I will really miss you, but you made my life worth living, feel free to move on and to date other women, I don't mind, I love you soo much, more than the universe itself." Sam said through tears as she was clearly finding it harder to talk.

"Sam I love you to and I will never forget you.." Tom said slowly looking at his once strong girlfriend.

* * *

Sam was really struggling to talk now but managed to address the group

"You guys were amazing, I will miss you, all of you, don't worry I feel nothing ,at least I went doing something I enjoyed, I was going to enter a marathon, there were so many things I wanted to do but it's to late, but guys..." Sam said her voice almost completely faded.

"T..thank you" as her eyelids flickered shut.

* * *

**I know it's annoying but please r&r please! Xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, here is chapter 2, this is the final one :( sorry but I just didn't think Sam coming back to life would work. (Or I wouldn't beable to write it.**

* * *

**Zoe's POV **

i feel a wave of emotions running through me, mostly sadness but anger too, I am angry at whoever did this to her. Why sam? I was just begging to get close to her and understand her complex personality. We were meeting up tonight... I really need a cigarette, no, Sam wouldn't like that, in fact I will give them up for Sam, no more smoking, it's the least I can do.

* * *

**normal POV **

"ok guys" nick said for Zoe.

"if you are able to return to work please do, but don't worry if you can't, I understand." Tom and Dylan had gone off in opposite directions after her death was confirmed. Zoe was very concerned for Dylan and Tom. Fletch, Tess, Jamie, Lloyd, Mac, Aofie, Louise and Noel decided to bury them self in work. Zoe decided that she was going to hide in her office but linda didn't know where she was going she just kept walking. Charlie had run after a distraught Robyn who wasn't even looking were she was going.

Zoe sighed and slowly headed back to the ED. She was very annoyed to see the press Waiting outside the ED. It always shocked her how quickly they can appear. She didn't realise fletch was behind her and jumped when she heard him complain to the press.

"You guys, we have just suffered the loss of a colleage we dont need youre cameras sniffing around. We have already been through enough, stay outside the hospital and don't come in or I will call security and that will be the last time you come here, AND I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT. "Zoe turned around and muttered something rude to them while making a face.

"You all right" fletch asked Zoe placing a comforting arm around her.

"Yeah thanks" Zoe said sighing.

"hey it's ok" fletch said comfortingly to Zoe.

"it's just I was finally starting to understand her, she was letting me in to her life." Zoe said losing control of her emotions.

"hey, calm down I am sure she was glad and was definitely lucky to have you." Fletch said truthfully surprised at what Zoe had said.

* * *

**1 week later**

_the team were recovering from the loss of Sam they were coping pretty well but had just found out about Sam funeral to which they were all invited. Tom had just come back to work after a few days leave courtesy of Zoe. Everyone was coping well but neither Zoe or nick had dared look into replacing her._

zoe was just leaving from a hectic shift, she came across SAMs little remembedance spot outside the ED. The sign read;

in loving memory of Sam nicholls, a skillfull doctor killed on the 12/08/2013 she will always be remembered and will always be with this hospital.

underneath were some flowers and pictures of Sam.

* * *

"We are here today to celebrate the life of Samantha Nicholls." The vicar continued not that Zoe was listening, she was fretting about her speech and could not face the truth that Sam was gone. She couldn't bear to look at SAMs family sat weeping at the front and Dylan and Tom sat Separate from the group struggling to keep themselves together. Zoe secretly knew Dylan had still had feelings for her and this was clear today. The rest of the team were sat around Zoe with Robyn hugging Jamie. Zoe stood with everyone else to sing you will never walk alone...

_ When you walk through a storm,_

_hold you're head up high,_

_and don't be afraid of the dark._

zoe looked around at SAMs family seeing her mother weeping into her fathers shoulder. Zoe decided that she would talk to them after this was over, she could see how much Sam looked like her mother, she was a picture of her, zoe was unable to see properly because of the tears building up in her eyes. Zoe was losing control of her emotions too. She was freely crying but felt that she must sing.

_At the end of the storm,_

_Is a golden sky,_

_And the sweet silver song of the lark.._

zoe had a flashback of Sam's last words... She could see Sam struggling to say 'thank you' before her eyelids closed.

_walk on through the wind,_

_walk on through the rain,_

_though you're dreams be tossed and blown._

zoe was glad this wasn't the emotional song. She knew Tom had picked this song as Sam had loved it, but also as it had a good meaning.

Walk on with hope in you're heart

and you'll never walk alone

and you'll never walk alone...

Zoe looked to her side at fletch who had surprisingly gotten very close to her through this tragedy. He was still singing and Zoe noticed how well he was singing. Zoe found herself not focusing for the rest of the song and soon enough it was the end, and Zoe was going to make her speech next...

* * *

**So there you go, it's chapter 2! I will continue this... I know I said it was a one shot though... Please rate and Review it makes me smile :D xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the wait on this... :/ *avoids glares* I was busy :D but feel free to review xx**

* * *

Zoe walked on to the stage and took a deep breath, fletch smiled at her comfortingly and she nodded back before looking up towards the audience she smiled weakly and began her speech.

_Sam Nicholls,_

_I first met Sam about a year and a half ago she was the perfect candidate for the team, her calmness in a situation always kept the team under control but outside of her serious work side was a lovely person. _

_I remember first meeting her, I met her after nick, after she had been in the ambulance crash. She immediately took over and was bold. I admire her for her courage, and bravery. _

_She often spoke of her family, she always would mention positive things about them, of course there would be the odd complaint about untidyness or something but she really loved you guys, and I just wanted to tell you that._

_From what I have heard about SAMs past , I know she has a complex one! I admire her bravery to face the army, not any average person can do that._

_When she got together with Tom everything was really sweet of course we would have to send them to another room when we walked in and they were kissing but they were a great couple._

_i wanted to thank Sam for being a great friend and my admiration for her, she will be very missed._

Zoe walked of the stage the tears prickling in the corner of her eyes she quickly sat down in her seat next to fletch who quietly said

"well done" the rest of the funeral went pretty quickly and before Zoe knew it it was the end. She walked out with nick and fletch in silence. They passed Sams grave and Zoe knelt down and read the tombstone aloud.

_hear lie the remains of the trained doctor killed in a car accident_

_"Sam nicholls" 12th august 1985- June 26 2013_

* * *

__"come on" nick said pulling Zoe away from the grave, she felt very close to Sam all of a sudden and was wishing her back. They arrived back at the ED and nick gently said to zoe

"I have a replacement for Sam starting tommorow, I would of left it but 1 doctor down is a lot" Zoe stared into space she knew she would have to face someone replacing Sam just she wasn't expecting them this soon.

"ok" she mumbled before walking off.

after a fairly sleepless night she woke up and got dressed quickly realising she was running late for work. She cursed to herself as she realised the new doctor was coming today, she was immediately greeted by nick and a foreign looking lady. She felt a very firm handshake and was sunrises by the bluntness of the lady's statement

"good morning, I am doctor Chao, new doctor starting here."

* * *

**_I know this is really short, and I know lily is not SAMs replacement really but for the purpose of the story go along... Please rate and review :D xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks**

**for all the reviews.. I'm sorry if I over exaggerate Lily's character a bit X**

* * *

Zoe studied the woman in front of her, she didn't like to judge people straight away but just from the way this new doctor was stood she could tell that she thought she was queen of the world. She had been determined not to hate the woman because she was the new Sam.

_New Sam  
New Sam  
New Sam_  
She said those words over and over in her head before realising she wasn't ready for this. She couldn't do this, no one could replace Sam, she could just imagine Sam stood where lily was, flirting with Tom, saving lives.

"I'm, sorry I need to...go" Zoe managed to say before running off quickly. She could feel the eyes of the ED on her but didn't care.

"Woah, Zoe, what's up?" Tess asked hoping she wasn't about to say what she was expecting Zoe to say.

"She's.. The new... Sam" Zoe said slowly in front of the team. The group froze, there eyes all turning to this doctor Chao.

"Excuse me, what are you all staring at, you have a job you know" lily said shocking the team.

"Lily, my office please" nick said watching her confused expression. As she followed him to his office.

The rest of the team were still stood there frozen.

"that's the new Sam?" Fletch question hoping he had misheard and Zoe slowly nodded.  
This had got too much and Robyn ran off with tess going after her, luckily Tom and Dylan were still off work Noel was thinking as he watched fletch slowly walk away and head to the toilets.  
Louise's POV  
I haven't known Sam for as long as the others but I know how special she was to the ED, she knew that Sam had stuck in patients memory's for a long time because she always got thank you letters for Sam, more than anyone else. Also when Sams death had made the headline she had received many letters from patients who remembered Sam.  
She felt the urge to read one so she opened her emails and saw that three new ones had arrived.

**To HolbyED  
From Bart knovack  
Dear HOLBY ED, you may not remember me but I was a patient of SAMs, and after hearing of her i felt the need to reply, my ability to speak you're launguage has improved lots and looking back my inability to say conjunctivitis must have been hilarious, I am now married to my wife (when I was at HOLBY I was very protective of a ring I had in my coat.) I will always remember Sam.  
Kinds regards,  
Bart**

* * *

**ok, I hope someone else remembers Bart, he just came to me when I thought of a patient x**


End file.
